Salah
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Salah sangka bisa membuat urusan jadi ruwet. Tapi sebenarnya, selalu ada hikmah dibalik sebuah kejadian./"AKU BUKAN TOKIYA!"/Mind to RnR?


Dua orang pemuda terlihat memasuki kawasan Taman Bermain Shizume yang nama _beken_-nya _Universal Shizume Studio_. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali, terutama seseorang dengan rambut _chestnut_.

"Nah, ayo senang-senang, Saru!" teriaknya menggebu kepada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Tsk!" pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah dan memandang ke arah lain.

"Lihat saja, aku akan—KROSAK—Ugh, sialan apa ini?" tanya Yata sambil melepas selembar kertas yang tiba-tiba _nemplok_ di wajahnya. Dia membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. "Sebuah grup _boyband_ terkenal akan _manggung_ di _Universal Shizume Studio_ atau USS dalam rangka konser amal, sore ini jam tiga di panggung terbuka USS. Jangan lewatkan—_puu_."

"Paling juga _boyband_ _alay_, Misaki." kata Fushimi yang melihat Yata terlihat _excited_ sama poster yang barusan _nemplok_ di wajahnya kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan Yata, meremas dan membuangnya di bak sampah lalu menggandeng pemuda itu masuk ke USS.

**-Xover-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Uta no Prince sama by Broccoli**

**Salah by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Salah sangka bisa membuat urusan jadi ruwet. Tapi sebenarnya, selalu ada hikmah dibalik sebuah kejadian./"AKU BUKAN TOKIYA!"/Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Xover-**

Hari Minggu itu, pasangan _tenar_ dari _anime_ K project—yang sering PHP-in para _fujo_ dunia—yaitu Fushimi Saruhiko dan Yata Misaki yang biasa disingkat SaruMi sedang kencan di USS atau kepanjangannya _Universal Shizume Studio_.

Melihat Yata yang semangat menggebu-gebu seakan sedang menantangnya, Fushimi jadi pengen _ngakalin_ Yata. Mengingat kali ini mereka lagi kencan berdua dan bukan sedang adu panco seperti biasanya.

Mereka pun naik ke wahana-wahana pilihan Fushimi.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka naik wahana permainan dan rata-rata wahana yang menantang adrenalin—yang selalu berujung mualnya Yata karena pancingan Fushimi yang selalu bilang, 'Kalau _gak_ bisa mengalahkanku di permainan ini kau itu _virgin_.'

Nah begitulah, Yata terpancing kata-kata Fushimi dan memaksakan diri naik wahana-wahana menyeramkan seperti misalnya, _roller coaster_ yang panjangnya hampir lima kilometer dengan lintasan putar sampai sepuluh kali dan sudut kemiringan turunan sembilan puluh derajat dan tinggi hampir menyamai _Tokyo Sky Tree_.

Oke tadi itu _lebay_. Kalau pun ada pasti sudah masuk _guiness book_ dengan titel 'Lintasan Roller Coaster yang Tak Patut Dicoba.'

Semua itu akal-akalan Fushimi aja biar mereka kelihatan mesra karena selama mereka jadian, Yata _gak_ mau digandeng di tempat umum, katanya malu. Padahal kalau lagi sepi dia bisa jadi agresif kayak singa liar.

Nah, supaya hasratnya tersalurkan, yaitu bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, dia menantang wahana-wahana serem supaya Yata yang ketakutan bisa genggam tangannya atau bergelayut di lengan ataupun memeluknya.

Apalagi saat mereka sedang di wahana rumah hantu buat sekedar _refreshing_ karena sedari tadi mereka di-_pontang-panting_ sama permainan yang bisa bikin kepala _muter-muter_. Sesuai dugaan Yata yang takut banget sama yang namanya hantu _gak_ berhenti memeluk Fushimi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Fushimi supaya _gak_ lihat si hantu yang lagi _nakut-nakutin_.

Fushimi sendiri? Dia malah sibuk _cengengesan_ sambil _nosebleed_ sampai pasang muka kolaborasi _yandere_ dan mesum. Para hantu yang mau _nakutin_ malah takut sendiri lihat Fushimi yang lebih _nakutin_ dari mereka yang lagi _nakut-nakutin_.

Sesampainya di luar rumah hantu, kepala Yata _muter-muter_ saking takutnya tadi. Padahal dia juga sama sekali tak melihat hantunya. Kaki Yata lemas karena kebanyakan bermain wahana yang bikin _spot_ jantung dan terkencing-kencing—dan untungnya dia _gak_ kencing beneran.

"Saru~ aku mau ke toilet bentar." ujar Yata sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Seolah dia melihat bintang berputar di atas kepalanya.

"Mau ditemani, Misaki~" ujar Fushimi dengan menggoda.

"_OGAH_!" teriak Yata cepat, cepat sembuh maksudnya. Namun kali ini wajahnya terlihat memerah. Pasalnya kalau masuk ke toilet bareng Fushimi pasti keluarnya lama.

Eits, jangan mikir mesum dulu, ya! Soalnya dulu pernah kejadian ketika mereka mau buang hajat dan Fushimi _gak_ berhenti menggoda Yata dengan '_aku bisa mencium bau virginmu, Misaki,_' yang berakhir Yata melempar _wastafel_ ke arah Fushimi dan mereka harus membenarkan _wastafel_ itu karena _gak_ mau dituntut sama pengadilan karena merusak barang milik umum.

_Gak_ elit banget 'kan dihukumnya. Kalo masuk koran sama tv 'kan _malu-maluin_.

Sekarang Fushimi terpaksa menunggu Yata di bangku tak jauh dari toilet umum dan sibuk melamun soal Yata. _Gak_ usah ditanya ya apa yang sedang dia lamunkan.

**-Xover-**

"Eh? Dia hilang?"

"Iya, bagaimana ini? Padahal sebentar lagi _briefing_."

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"..."

"Dia tak bawa _handphone_."

"Cih, _Chikuso_!"

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan, sih? Mau buat masalah?"

"A-aku akan mencarinya."

"Hei, tunggu!"

**-Xover-**

Yata keluar dari WC kemudian menuju _wastafel_ untuk cuci tangan. Kali ini dia udah agak mendingan daripada tadi rasanya _muter-muter_ seperti melihat bintang mengelilingi kepala monyet.

Ketika sedang mencuci tangan tanpa sengaja Yata melihat sesosok laki-laki di sampingnya yang juga sedang mencuci tangan. Wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan karena dia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Dia juga pake mantel _batman_ dan syal panjang. Sudah seperti diserang badai _aja_.

Sekilas Yata berpikir, 'Nih orang aneh _banget,_ kayak mata-mata _aja_.' dan kembali melanjutkan cuci tangan.

Tak lama kemudian orang itu selesai cuci tangan dan mengeringkan. Dia terlihat sibuk merogoh sesuatu di kantong bajunya.

"Sial,_ gak_ bawa _handphone_!" Dia sempat bergumam, karena Yata berdiri tak jauh dari situ jadi dia bisa dengar suaranya.

'Eh? Suaranya kok kayak Saru?' batinnya. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan pemuda asing itu dari atas ke bawah. Serasa _kayak_ punya mata pendeteksi musuh, dengan sekali lihat otomastis muncul informasi-informasi tentang objek itu.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Fushimi, lalu rambutnya agak juga berantakan dan berwarna kebiruan seperti Fushimi—meski dia lagi pakai topi. Bedanya dia terlihat lebih 'berisi' dari Fushimi.

Yata berpikir lagi, 'Sejak kapan Saru pake baju beginian?' batinnya penuh selidik dan kemudian dia membelalak kaget, 'Ah—jangan-jangan dia mau menakut-nakuti dengan berpenampilan seperti itu kemudian menculikku dan dibawa ke tempat sepi.' pikiran Yata mulai _ngelantur_.

Tak lama kemudian, Yata menyeringai senang karena ia baru mendapat sebuah ide.

"Aduh, gimana, _nih_?" gumam pemuda itu dengan suara agak keras dan panik.

"OI! Saru!" teriak Yata di samping pemuda itu. "Kau tak bisa membohongiku lagi, kau berniat mengerjaiku, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan memperhatikan Yata dengan bingung. "Hah?"

Ada apa nih? Orang _gak_ salah apa-apa tiba-tiba dibentak _gitu_, mana manggilnya monyet lagi. _Gak_ _elite_ banget, _raion_ (_lion_) _kek_ biar kelihatan _gahar gitu_.

"Kau pandai berakting rupanya." kata Yata sambil berkacak pinggang. "Mau membodohiku lagi, _eh_?" katanya.

Pemuda itu makin bingung karena dia _gak_ tahu apa-apa dan gak kenal siapa tahu-tahu udah main _labrak_ aja. Sama anak kecil lagi.

"Jangan menggangguku, _chibi_." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlalu pergi.

Yata otomatis mendidih mendengar ejekan itu, bahkan dia sampai merebus telur saking panasnya. "SIAPA YANG KAUBILANG _CHIBI_, HUH!" teriak Yata sambil menarik syal pemuda itu dari belakang. Karena tak siap, pemuda itu sedikit _oleng_ dan terjatuh menubruk ember yang _gak_ tahu kapan ada disitu sampai mukanya _nyungsep_ di dalam ember.

Yata terkejut karena dia _gak_ seperti Fushimi yang langsung bisa membaca gerakannya, "HUWAA, Sa-Saru~~" teriak Yata menggema.

**-Xover-**

Fushimi terbangun dari tidurnya, dia masih di bangku tempatnya menunggu Yata. Mungkin karena keasyikan melamun, dia jadi tertidur.

"Huh? Kok sepertinya Misaki memanggil namaku." gumamnya. Dia memperhatikan jam tangan, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu. Bahkan dia sudah sampai ke negeri impian, Yata belum juga keluar dari toilet.

"Kau ngapain sih, Misaki? Ke toilet lama _banget_? Emang dia lagi _numpang_ mandi apa?" Fushimi bersungut dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Yata, yang jangan-jangan dia malah _molor_ pas lagi asyik buang hajat.

Tapi ternyata Fushimi mendapati toilet itu kosong, yang ada hanya petugas kebersihan yang ditemukan _molor_ di atas _wastafel_. _Gak_ tahu kenapa dia milih tempat kayak begitu buat tidur.

Fushimi pun bertanya pada bapak-bapak itu.

"Permisi pak, apa tadi ada anak laki-laki berambut _chestnut_ pendek, tingginya 167—bukan 169,9—_centimeter_, pake baju putih, lengannya agak panjang, _pake_ celana tiga per empat, di pinggangnya ada jaket warna merah, mukanya imut _kayak_ cewek, tapi _kalo_ bapak naksir dia saya _gak_ bakalan segan _ngebunuh_ bapak." ujar Fushimi cepat. Bapak-bapak itu hanya ngangguk-angguk kemudian geleng-geleng, begitu Fushimi lihat ternyata dia sedang memakai _headset_.

Kurang ajar!

Fushimi yang kesal kemudian keluar toilet dan mencari Yata. Dia takut ada apa-apa sama pacar kesayangannya.

Tak jauh dari toilet, di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, dua orang pemuda sedang berduaan, tapi bukan dalam artian tanda kutip. Hanya saja pemuda yang satu sedang terbaring dan seorang lagi di sampingnya memperhatikan si pemuda yang sedang tidur—tepatnya pingsan.

"Ngh?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Saru?" teriak Yata senang.

"_Saru_? [Monyet?]"

"Hah~ tentu saja, namamu 'kan Saru." ujar Yata.

"Enak aja, nama _gue kagak _kayak binatang _gitu_." ujarnya kesal sambil berusaha duduk. Ia baru menyadari kalo syal, kacamata dan topinya menghilang, kemudian dia terlihat mencari-cari benda itu dengan panik. Tepat di samping pohon itu, benda-benda yang dicari ketemu dan ia segera memakainya kembali.

"Lalu siapa kau? Jangan pura-pura _anemia_, _deh_."

"_Amnesia, kale_."

"Na-nah itu dia." Yata berkata dengan sedikit malu karena salah nyebut nama penyakit. "Po-pokoknya kau jangan mempermainkanku lagi, Saruhiko!" teriak Yata menyembunyikan penyakit _malu-maluin-_nya. Ternyata selain penyakit takut wanita dia juga punya penyakit _malu-maluin_.

"Hah~" dia menghela napas, "kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku adalah Saru, monyet, atau siapalah itu?"

"_Atarimaedaro_!" ujar Yata, "Wajahmu mirip Saru, model rambutmu juga mirip Saru—mungkin beda belahan poni aja—tinggi badanmu juga kayak Saru—tapi kayaknya Saru lebih kurusan—trus juga suaramu itu kayak Saru—persis malah—hanya saja kau _gak_ pake kacamata kayak Saru." terang Yata dengan wajah polosnya. Meski dia memang mirip dengan Saru, sampai suaranya juga kayak diplagiat _gitu_, tapi seenggaknya dia rada beda dari Saru.

"Kau pasti Saru! Fushimi Saruhiko!" teriak Yata sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

**-Xover-**

"Sial! Misaki kemana sih?" gumam Fushimi sambil celingukan mencari sosok pacarnya. Dia mencari di sekitar toilet dan wahana yang tadi mereka naiki. "Masa' sih dia pulang karena diejekin terus?" gumam Fushimi lagi. Dia sekarang malah melamun dengan judul 'Kenapa Yata Menghilang' sampai _gak_ menyadari seseorang datang dari arah lain.

'_Bruk!_'

"Ah, adududuh!" rintih keduanya sambil memegangi pantat mereka yang menjadi korban.

"Tsk! Oi, kalo jalan liat-liat do—"

"AH, Tokiya!"

"Hah?" Fushimi langsung _cengo_.

"Kau kemana saja?" teriak pemuda berambut kemerahan yang hampir—hampir lho ya—mirip sama Yata, bedanya dia agak lebih tinggi jadi _gak_ kelihatan se-_kawaii_ Misaki. Dia memakai pakaian ala mata-mata FBI, namun lebih _norak_. Bayangin aja, dia pake topi garis-garis, syal motif _kembang-kembang_ dan celana bermotif kotak-kotak, jangan-jangan bajunya motif polkadot lagi.

"Eh?" Fushimi makin _cengo_ saat pemuda yang memanggilnya Tokiya tadi menarik lengannya.

"Hoi, apa-apaan ini?" Fushimi yang kebingungan menolak ajakan orang yang tak dikenal. Jangan-jangan Fushimi mau diculik dan dibawa ke penampungan klub SM? Tapi kalau mau menculik Fushimi tuh harus diiming-imingi foto-foto Yata Misaki, _dakimakura_ Misaki versi terbaru, poster, stiker, _mug_, tas dan segala macam _merchandise_ bergambar Yata Misaki, dijamin dia pasti langsung luluh kayak anjing _bulldog_ kena hipnotis.

"Kita tak ada waktu lagi sampai waktu konser, Tokiya!" ujar pemuda itu sambil terus menyeret Fushimi.

"Dan sejak kapan matamu jadi rabun begitu?"

'_Twitch_!'

Perempatan muncul di kepala Fushimi.

Ada yang tak beres di sini.

**-Xover-**

"Eh? Kau bukan Saru? Fushimi Saruhiko?" teriak Yata sedikit panik dan terkejut. Pasalnya dia udah bikin anak orang pingsan—_gak_ elit lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan memperhatikan wajah Yata yang kelihatan polos—atau bodoh banget sampai _gak_ menyadari.

"La-lalu, si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali dengan Saru?" tanya Yata.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan nada sok sombong.

"Huh?" Yata memiringkan kepala, "memang siapa kau?" tanyanya. Yata kemudian teringat sesuatu, dia mengingat sebuah foto yang wajahnya mirip Saru tapi bukan Saru, tapi dima—

"AH!" Yata mengingat sesuatu. "Kau?" Yata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"STARISH _no_ I-Ichinose Tokiya!"

**-Xover-**

Fushimi tiba di tempat dan dia diseret paksa ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi banyak pakaian dan tempat rias, ada beberapa kaca dan alat-alat kosmetik yang berantakan di meja.

Di sana juga ada beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian aneh. Kebanyakan _bling-bling_ gitu, kayak penyanyi-penyanyi dangdut.

"Kau dari mana sih, Tokiya?" ujar salah seorang berambut kekuningan dan bertopi. Wajahnya _kawaii_ dan badannya agak pendek seperti Misaki, tapi bagi Fushimi masih tetep _kawaii_ Misaki.

"Hoi..."

"Cepatlah ganti baju sebelum naik panggung." kata salah seorang berambut biru.

"Tunggu!" Fushimi sedang dipaksa memakai kostum.

"Apa kau mau mengecewakan bidadari kita?" ujar salah seorang berambut oren agak kekuningan dengan gaya menjepitkan setangkai bunga mawar di mulut, di tambah dengan aura cerah dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Seketika itu juga Fushimi pengen muntah.

"Kau ganti gaya rambut, Tokiya?" tanya seseorang berkacamata dan membawa boneka ayam yang bernama, Piyo-_chan_.

"Hoi, aku bukan—" setelah dipaksa memakai kostum, Fushimi masih dipaksa berdandan.

"Sejak kapan kau pakai kacamata?" tanya seseorang berambut cokelat dengan polos, mengingatkannya pada Misaki.

"—AKU BUKAN TOKIYA!" teriak Fushimi tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan beberapa orang di sana.

"Eh?"

**-Xover-**

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Ichinose-_san_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Yata setelah mengetahui pemuda itu bernama Ichinose Tokiya, artis terkenal dan juga anggota dari _boyband_ STARISH yang ia baca di selebaran tadi. Yata jadi makin tak enak karena telah membuat pingsan—dengan tak _elit_—seorang artis ternama. Takutnya dia jadi bahan pembicaraan media dan dikucilkan warga karena skandal ini.

...

Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hah~" Tokiya menghela napas—dan _suwer_ suaranya mirip banget kayak Saru pas menghela napas. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, lalu aku tersesat. Saat sedang di toilet tiba-tiba seseorang menyerangku hingga pingsan." ujarnya setengah menyindir.

"Eh? Siapa orangnya?" tanya Yata bersiap menggulung bajunya, _gak_ peka banget, _yak_.

"Kau." kata Tokiya _mak jleb_. Yata langsung _kicep_ dan bergumam minta maaf.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke konsermu." ujar Yata dengan mata berbinar-binar, kesannya kayak Natsuki lagi nonton Piyo-_chan_.

"Memang kau tahu?" tanya Tokiya.

"Um, kalau tidak salah..." Yata terlihat mengingat, "di panggung terbuka dekat _roller coaster_." ujar Yata.

_Buset_ banget bikin panggung deket wahana _roller coaster_ kayak gitu. Nanti pas penyanyinya lagi nyanyi, Lalalala ea—_Wush! Kyaaa!_—lalalalala—_Wush! Wush! Wush!_—lalala, udah kayak orang masuk angin.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Tokiya. Yata mengecek jam tangan yang juga berfungsi sebagai PDA—yang beberapa waktu lalu jadi kontroversi karena usut punya usut jam itu dari kekasihnya sekarang dan bikin para _fujoshi_ berteriak, '_WTH_!'

"Sekitar dua kurang lima belas. Sepertinya ada waktu untuk sampai sana." kata Yata.

"Di tengah kerumunan orang begini?" tanya Tokiya, mengingat hari Minggu begini banyak orang pergi ke taman bermain jadinya udah kayak semut gitu. "dan aku yakin di lokasi konser lebih ramai lagi."

"Tenang, kita akan terbang." Yata mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik pohon. Tokiya memasang wajah bingung. Tiga tanda tanya muncul di atas kepalanya secara berurutan, setelah ia bergumam,

"Terbang?"

Yata mengeluarkan _skateboard_ kesayangannya, entah dari mana dan sejak kapan dia membawa _skateboard_-nya.

"Ayo naik." kata Yata yang sudah siap di atas papan seluncuran itu.

"Hah?"

"Kok malah '_hah_?' Ayo, cepat!"

Akhirnya Tokiya _manut_ dan naik ke _skateboard_ di belakang Yata, kemudian memegang pundaknya—kalo _meluk_ Yata sih kagak mungkin, karena baru megang pundak Yata aja, Tokiya merasa ada aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

"Siap? _Yosha_!" Yata mulai menjalankan _skateboard_-nya, seketika aura merah seperti api keluar dari tubuh Yata dan menerbangkan mereka. Tokiya udah ketakutan karena dikira bakal kebakaran langsung teriak-teriak.

"TOLONG! PEMADAM KEBAKARAN! TOLONG EMAAKKK!"

**-Xover-**

Fushimi masih _dipelototin_ sama enam orang di depannya setelah deklarasi kalo dia bukan Tokiya.

"Kalau dilihat sih emang beda dengan Tokiya." Pemuda berambut biru, sebut saja Hijirikawa berkomentar. Fushimi mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kau terlalu kurus untuk Tokiya." ujar pemuda yang rada pendek, panggil saja Shou.

"Dan juga tidak rabun." kata seorang berwajah polos kayak Misaki-nya, panggil aja Cecil. Dia kelihatan paling kekanakan dibanding yang lainnya, mungkin itu yang disebabkan namanya Cecil (kecil.)

"Sifatnya emang sedingin Tokiya, tapi kayaknya dia lebih kriminal." kata seorang berambut oren dan agak panjang yang sering diberi julukan, 'Raja Gombal,' karena kepiawaiannya meng-_gombal_-i para gadis.

Dia langsung diberi _super deathglare_ oleh Fushimi, 'Apa maksud _lo_ kriminal, muka _lo_ tuh kriminal!'

"Lalu, bagaimana ini? Tokiya belum juga ditemukan." kata pemuda berambut kemerahan bernama Otoya. Wajahnya nampak khawatir.

"Baiklah kau—" Hijirikawa memberi jeda karena dia sama sekali belum tahu nama pemuda di depannya.

"Fushimi Saruhiko."

"—Fushimi-_san_, apa kau bisa nyanyi?" tanyanya.

"Hah?"

**-Xover-**

Tokiya dan Yata sampai di panggung terbuka, dan benar sesekali mereka mendengar suara _wush_ beberapa kali dan teriakan kencang. Kalau yang datang itu band _heavy metal_ pasti akan terjadi perang teriakan.

Yata pucat seketika, pasalnya penontonnya itu rata-rata wanita dari berbagai kalangan dari balita sampai _embah-embah_ sudah memenuhi depan panggung bahkan di belakang panggung beberapa _fans_ nekat masuk ke ruang ganti idola mereka meskipun sudah dijaga ketat oleh lebih dari seratus _bodyguard_.

Yata yang dasarnya _phobia_ cewek langsung mundur dengan wajah pucat, pasalnya di sebelahnya ini idola papan atas, yang sering naik papan di atas genteng. Kalau mereka tahu hal itu mereka pasti sudah mengejar Tokiya yang imbasnya juga akan ke Yata.

Bayangin aja udah bikin Yata lemes.

"Waduh, sudah ramai begini." ujar Tokiya kepada Yata. "Yata..." anggap aja mereka udah kenalan tadi, Tokiya menoleh ke arah Yata yang diam-diam mundur kayak orang ketangkep basah _nyolong_ duren.

Yata menoleh dan nyengir terpaksa. Tokiya hanya memiringkan kepala, bingung.

"Selamat sore teman-teman semua." Sebuah teriakan cempreng menggema berasal dari arah _sound system_, tapi di panggung belum ada siapapun.

Tokiya dan Yata menolehkan kepala ke arah suara. Tokiya bergumam, 'Sial, _gue_ telat.'

"KYAAAA!" para _fans_ langsung ber-_fansgirl_ ria, padahal baru suaranya yang keluar. Gimana kalau orangnya muncul, udah pada pingsan kali, ya?

"Saksikanlah persembahan dari kami—"

Suara itu berhenti sejenak, membuat fans yang daritadi teriak _gaje_ langsung _kicep_ dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan orang itu katakan.

"—STARISH!" teriaknya kemudian muncul semburan air dari atas panggung dan kepulan asap, kemudian satu per satu muncul beberapa orang dari dalam kepulan asap itu sambil _dadah-dadah_ ke arah penonton yang direspon teriakan _gaje_ dari fans dan juga lambaian pernak-pernik _official_ yang mereka bawa. Ada kipas, bandana dengan tulisan nama idola mereka di atasnya, _light stick_, bahkan ada yang nekat bawa _stick_ es karena _gak_ bawa apa-apa—yang seenggaknya dia harus bawa harga diri.

Tokiya langsung _cengo_ saat seseorang berpenampilan ala dirinya muncul. Memang mukanya sih hampir mirip sama Tokiya dengan tambahan _make up_ bikin dia lebih kelihatan mirip Tokiya.

"Hah? Saru?" teriak Yata menunjuk pacarnya di panggung.

Beberapa fans ada yang menyadari ketidak beresan Tokiya di panggung, berkomentar "Hei, sepertinya Tokiya-_sama_ berpenampilan berbeda hari ini."

"Kau benar, kau benar."

"Tapi tetap saja ... _KAKKOII_!" teriak para gadis bebarengan.

Tokiya dan Yata _cengo_. _Ebuset_, dasar cewek.

Mereka bertujuh siap di panggung untuk bernyanyi.

_-Flashback-_

"Karena dia bukan Tokiya, dan entah dia ngerti lagu-lagu kita apa _enggak_—"

"_Ngerti_ kalian juga kagak." sela Fushimi.

"Kalo begitu bagian Tokiya terpaksa di-_lipsync_."

"Hah?"

"Kalau memang _gak_ ada cara lain, ya udah." timpal Otoya.

"Hoi, jangan main mutusin seenaknya, dong! _Gue_ aja kagak ngerti liriknya apa trus bagian mana aja."

"Suara Tokiya itu mirip sepertimu, jadi kau mendengarkan lagunya saja dari _headset_, tinggal pakai _mic_ trus _cuap-cuap_ aja mengikuti lirik lagu."

Fushimi angguk-angguk, untung aja dia ini otaknya lumayan encer—dan sedikit bumbu licik—jadi dia pengalaman membohongi dan mengakali orang. Lagipula ternyata dia pernah menang lomba nyanyi tingkat kecamatan pas masih TK, makanya dia udah lumayan jago.

-_Flashback End_-

Walhasil Fushimi mau bernyanyi menggantikan Ichinose Tokiya setelah mengancam harus dikasih bayaran. Dan _gak_ kebayang Fushimi bakal fasih banget memerankan Tokiya, meskipun kadang terdengar decakkan lidah dari _sound system_.

Apalagi waktu Fushimi disuruh solo nyanyi lagu _Nanairo no Compass_. _Buset!_ Yata sendiri sampai _klepek-klepek_, soalnya waktu itu lagu yang buat _lipsync_ rusak dan berakhir Fushimi nyanyi pake suara asli tanpa BGM alias _acapella_ dan dia hapal lirik dari awal sampai akhir dengan bonus penghayatan yang luar biasa jempolnya.

Setelah lagu berakhir, semua penonton tepuk tangan meriah.

Dan di salah satu sudut lapangan di bawah sebuah pohon, Yata _cengo_ sampai _ngiler_ karena habis melihat dan mendengar pertunjukan Fushimi yang luar biasa itu. Yata _gak_ tahu kalau sebenarnya Fushimi sering nyanyi _I Beg Your Hate_ di kamar mandi _dorm_ Scepter 4 malem-malem sambil nangis _kejer_ sebelum mereka bener-bener jadian.

Ngenes.

Setelah diselidiki, usut punya usut Fushimi bisa tahu lagu _Nanairo no Compass_ karena kebetulan ia sering denger di _playlist_ Yata kalo lagi berbagi _headset_.

Kayaknya karena Yata diem-diem sedikit _ngefans_ sama Tokiya.

**-Xover-**

Setelah konser selesai, Tokiya dikembalikan ke habitatnya, yaitu _Uta no Prince Sama_. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan 'maaf' yang kemudian dia mendapat omelan-omelan dari anggota STARISH lainnya. Sementara Yata juga sudah bertemu dengan Fushimi. Fushimi sendiri masih _cengar-cengir_ karena habis dapet gaji dadakan, tebel pula. Lumayan buat beli dua _dakimakura_ Misaki edisi pose _ero_.

Tokiya yang mukanya kusut habis dikeroyok sama hujan lokal, berjalan ke arah Fushimi dan Yata yang masih berada di belakang panggung.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Fushimi-_san_." ujar Tokiya yang mukanya udah _gak_ kusut lagi.

"Tsk! _Betsuni_." ujar Fushimi sambil mendecakkan lidah.

Yata yang sedang berdiri di situ rada bingung, soalnya kedengeran kayak satu orang lagi ngomong sendiri.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, terimalah ini." Tokiya menyodorkan dua lembar kertas. Mereka menerimanya.

"HUWO! Ko-konser Akhir Tahun Spesial STARISH?" teriak Yata _excited_. Seperti biasa Fushimi hanya mendecakkan lidah, _rolling eyes_ kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Ku-kursi VIP?" teriaknya lagi.

Tokiya mengangguk.

"YEAY!" Yata bersorak kegirangan.

Terungkaplah kalau Yata ini _fanboy_ STARISH, terutama sama si Tokiya.

**-Xover-**

Saat menonton Konser Akhir Tahun Special STARISH, Fushimi dan Yata benar-benar mendapat perlakuan VIP, _super_ VIP malah. Mereka ditempatkan di balkon khusus layaknya bangsawan—itu lho kalo di pertunjukkan opera 'kan ada kursi khusus bangsawan—mereka juga dikasih meja kayak di restoran bintang lima, kursinya juga nyaman dan empuk, dapet makanan gratis dan yang paling penting;

Mereka cuma berdua, nonton konser STARISH, sementara penonton lainnya harus kepanasan dan sumpek-sumpekan di bawah.

Yata duduk di samping Fushimi, kedua tangan mereka bertautan. Yata meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Fushimi. Menikmati indahnya dunia berdua sambil menikmati alunan lagu yang romantis.

'Sepertinya tak buruk juga.' batin Fushimi.

Padahal waktu itu si Kurusu Shou lagi nyanyi lagu _Otokogi Zenkai Go Fight_.

Romantis dari mana coba?

**-END-**

**-Xover-**

**Don't judge me if Fushimi and Tokiya have same voice. Don't judge me if Mamochan's voice is so hot. /megap-megap/**

**Thanks for reading, mind to review?**

**JIRO**


End file.
